


Mr. Right

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Science Bros Week 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Marriage, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: “But Doctor Banner and Mister Stark just makes us sound like alter-egos, not lovers!”“I don’t care. I am not saying, ‘Will you be my science husband?’ at the altar, Tony.”





	Mr. Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Gold

Bruce wanted his to be made of the same gold-titanium alloy that Tony’s suits were made of, because he was a sentimental sap like that. Tony called him ridiculous because there was no way something like that would survive a Hulk out, _no freaking_ _way_. Tony wanted to make his out of a band of the same material that made the Hulk’s stretchy pants. Bruce vetoed that idea immediately.

 

In the end, their wedding rings were crafted with the nanobots they had developed together. Bruce thought it was fitting, while Tony thought it was fucking brilliant.

 

They got married at the platform at Avengers tower because Steve and Pepper insisted they have a wedding, even though Bruce and Tony would rather have just signed the papers. It was intimate, with only their fellow Avengers, Tony’s “posse” as he called them (Rhodey and Happy looked _terribly_ unimpressed), Betty Ross, and—Jennifer Walters, whom Tony had contacted just for the special occasion.

 

Tony had worried endlessly about going behind Bruce’s back and inviting his cousin, but...the moment Bruce had seen her, his eyes had become bright and he enveloped her in a crushing embrace, burying his face in her neck. Jen whispered something in his ear and Bruce laughed in delight. It was the sweetest sound Tony had ever heard.

 

Yeah, so worth it.

 

For the reception, Natasha said she would take care of the alcohol and, while Tony had joked that the only thing they’d be having was vodka, her selection was _excellent._ Thor regaled all of them with stories about the happy couple, and as for Clint...well. Bruce took one look at the present he had gotten them and chucked the box at his head, blushing to the tips of his ears.

 

Rhodey gave Bruce the shovel talk (a bit belatedly, but honestly it was just for the principle of it) and, surprisingly, it was Pepper who told Tony not to screw this up.

 

“I won’t, Pep,” he had murmured into her hair as they hugged, one final goodbye.

 

That night, Bruce and Tony lay in bed and _talked_. About them, about their past, and now their future.

 

Something occurred to Tony earlier that he figured he should mention. “You know what? That Betty Ross of yours was a bombshell, and damn funny to boot. But I don’t think she gave us a gift, did she?”

 

“Oh, she did. Well—she offered to be our surrogate? When it comes to that.”

 

Tony choked.

 

“Yeah, best biologist I know and she tells me to just mix our sperm and use a turkey baster to— _okay, okay, I’ll stop_!” Tony smacked him with a pillow Bruce laughed until there was a stitch in his side.

 

Later, when Bruce had fallen asleep, Tony curled around him and thought,

 

_Kids, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
